Year Six
by Kenshin's Gal
Summary: When time goes on, thing change. And changes have definatly been going on in Kagome's life. Now the priestess of a village, what does her future hold for her and Inuyasha? Please r&r!
1. 1 Long Years Pass, Life Goes On

AN: Hello! *waves to everyone* How are ya? Well, here is my second fic. I honestly think its better than my first one because 1. Its longer (waaaaaay longer, lol), 2. Its better, 3. It's longer and 4. It's not so lemony tasting. So, here you are, by best fic (for now)! Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha. Nope, just a crazy fan with no other life. Warnings: none that I can think of. And no swearing in this chapter! *gasp* That is not my writing style!  
  
Chapter 1: Long Years Pass, Life Goes On  
  
Kagome walked next to the well, staring into it. She couldn't believe it had been six years since she had first discovered this world. Six years since she had met Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Inuyasha too. Now she twenty-one, and Inuyasha, uh, well, she didn't know how old he was, but he was older and more mature, to a point. Kagome had grown slightly taller, her hair a little longer, now styled similar to Kikyo's. Inuyasha had barley changed, except his personality. He was kinder, somewhat well mannered (can you believe it???) and all around more mature. Kagome reached up and held the Shikon jewel shards that were draped around her neck. The jewel was nearly complete now, only a few shards missing. Suddenly Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, what are you doing here? Are you going home?" Kagome smiled at the voice. "No Inuyasha. I was just thinking, its been six years since I was pulled into this well, and pulled Kikyo's sacred arrow from you." Inuyasha laid his other hand on her other shoulder. He could remember clearly how he had awakened to see her. Except he had thought she was Kikyo. Inuyasha smiled softly as Kagome leaned into him. The two had found each other's love over the past six years. Although neither would admit they loved each other, it was true, and they both new it. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her as he looked at the well itself. "Inuyasha, we should head back to Kaede's village now. I told Shippo I would make him some ramen. Ill make you some too if you want." Inuyasha almost dropped Kagome when he heard the news. He loved Kagome's ramen. "Heck yea I want some!" he said as he caught Kagome. She gave him a funny look and started off towards the village. Inuyasha walked slowly behind her. She wore a kimono that looked almost identical to Kikyo's, and from behind she looked just like her too. But Inuyasha would never trade Kagome for Kikyo, never. As they entered the village, several children greeted them. Kagome smiled and leaned down to see them. "Kagome! You've returned!" they all cried. Kagome laughed as she reassured them she would never leave. This was her home. Two years ago a demon by the name of Hugashi had claimed Kaede's life. Kagome and Inuyasha had battled the demon and slain him. The people said that Kagome should stay and be their priestess, as they now had none, so Kagome agreed to be their priestess, but would have to be absent some times for school. So, Sango had taken over the job of protecting the village while Kagome was away. Now that Kagome had finished school, she lived in the village as the priestess. The children loved her and the villagers respected her as though she was Kikyo herself. But she was not. She was Kagome. Not Kikyo. Inuyasha walked to her side and watched the children beg Kagome to take them out into the woods and teach them. Kagome shook her head though, still smiling. She stood and glanced at Inuyasha, then walked toward the hut that Shippo lived in. Inuyasha walked by her side and slid his hand into hers. She blushed and smiled and looked at the ground, then gave it a little squeeze and dropped it. "Please Inuyasha, not in front of Shippo, although I'm flattered." Inuyasha smiled a wicked grin and stepped in front of her. Kagome's smile faded. "Inuyasha, please, out of the way." Inuyasha cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you talking like Kikyo?" Kagome started laughing. "So you finally figured it out. I'm just fooling with you." She pushed the hanyou aside and walked into the hut. Shippo greeted her. He had also changed in the six years. He was taller, his voice deeper, more filled out, but still short. "Kagome, what's up? Are you here to make the ramen?" Kagome nodded. "I hope you don't mind if Inuyasha joins us?" Shippo shook his head. He didn't care. Inuyasha was a thing of the past for him. He tended to stay out of his way, for the sake of his poor body which had suffered greatly through Inuyasha's many beatings. Kagome soon had a fire started and the water boiling, the smell of food filled the air.  
  
AN: Kinda a cheesy ending, wouldn't you agree? But I couldn't come up with anything else. SO, for now, we leave it. But anyway, TADA! Here it is, my best fic out of two I have made. And its original. So, lol works for me. 


	2. 2 Confessions

AN: well, this chapter is kinda lemony. With a little bit of romance. Ok, I lie, a LOT of romance. I'm such a sap for this kinda crud. Especially with Inuyasha! Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha. Think I could buy him off of Ebay? Warnings: still none, but I might have to spice things up in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Confessions  
  
Inuyasha sat on a tree branch above a stream and looked at the moon. It was full, and bright. The sky was clear and full of stars. The air smelled of rain and of water. Everything stood still and nothing stirred. Inuyasha flicked an ear back as he listened behind him. He thought he had heard something, but he guessed it was just him. Then he heard it again. He looked behind him to see Kagome walking toward the tree in which Inuyasha sat. He was sure she couldn't see him, because he sat so high and in the shadows. Kagome sat under the tree and sighed. She was tired, yet she couldn't sleep. Signs that a demon was near. She had been edgy the last few days, able to sense him, yet he wouldn't show himself. She leaned against the tree and felt the presence of another emediantly. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Nice try Inuyasha, but I know your there." The half demon dropped on cue to the ground next to Kagome. "When did you get these weird powers?" he mumbled under his breath. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the moon. Good question. When had she gotten them? She had always been able to sense a Jewel shard and see it, yet she had only recently been able to sense demons. She shook her head. "If only I knew Inuyasha, id tell you." The demon put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it hard. She was troubled. He could smell it. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, am I making a mistake?" The demon looked at her with confusion. Kagome raised her head and looked at him. "Kikyo weakened because she fell in love. She lost her powers and became less aware of others movements. Because of this and the trust she withheld in you, she was wounded because of a single desire. She betrayed you and later parished." Kagome's eyes were now filling with tears. Inuyasha stared at her with disbelief. "Inuyasha, I'm I making that same fatal mistake?" Tears leaked from her eyes as she stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard. She had just said she loved him. That was more than she had said in her whole relationship with him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Softly Inuyasha stroked her hair, comforting her. "Kagome, you're the strongest person I know. Kikyo was weak with her love because she wanted so desperately to live the life of a normal woman. You've already lived that, so you have no desperate need as for that. You can concentrate on what your doing. That's what makes you stronger than Kikyo." Tears stung at Inuyasha's own eyes as he thought about Kikyo. Kagome still sobbed into Inuyasha's chest. "I-Inuyasha, you don't g-get it. I do h-have a desperate desire. I want, I w-want to be with you f-forever!"  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome even closer. He buried his head into her hair next to her ear. "Please Kagome, stop crying. I can promise you that I will always watch you, and that I will always love you, but I don't think id be able to live with you forever. I don't wish to become human anymore. I wish to become a full demon, so I may take over my father's territory. But I will always love you more than I can imagine." What was he saying? He loved this woman so much, yet he couldn't live with her till death. But the more he thought about it, the more the thought of death scared him. Kagome raised her head. She gave him a confused look. How could he say that if he loved her so much? Suddenly she found herself drawing closer to Inuyasha. She closed her eyes as their lips touched lightly. She drew away quickly and looked at Inuyasha again. "How could you say such a thing if you truly love me? How could you say you love me, yet you cant live with me?" Kagome stood and brushed the debris from her kimono, then stormed off towards the village, leaving Inuyasha sitting next to the river.  
  
AN: Ooh, SuSpEnCe! Dundundun! Well, I really got nothing to say, sooooo, you are the weakest link, GOODBYE! 


End file.
